


Nanotober Day 3

by ErinPenwrite



Series: Nanotober 2019 [3]
Category: Fullmetal Alchemist - All Media Types
Genre: AU, But i really like where this was going sooooo, Ed's basically naked the whole time, Human sacrifice ritual, Just some pwp with... Some plot...., M/M, The love story is elricest but the smut is royed, This goes right where you think it does, Yeah I'll go on with it later, no death btw
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-08
Updated: 2019-10-08
Packaged: 2020-11-27 18:47:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,412
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20953175
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ErinPenwrite/pseuds/ErinPenwrite
Summary: "Bait" "Delirium" "Cinders" "Elricest"





	Nanotober Day 3

We were cast out without even the clothes on our backs. Our hands were bound, our ankles hobbled, we were left on an alter far outside the village.

With our family gone, there was no one to object to the elder's decision. Even if somebody did, they'd just be the next in our place.

We hadn't been fed in days. The elder wanted to make certain we wouldn't put up a fight when they dragged us out here. I had tried anyway. We thought that if we could at least grab a blade from one of them, we could cut ourselves loose and leave.

That hadn't happened. We'd been tied to the alter since dusk. I rested my chin on top of Al's hair, trying to stave off the chill and give my brother some comfort. We'd both finally reached the age of passage, but then our parents...

Dawn was fast approaching, and with it would come the fire demon to consume us. Al was in such a state of delirium that he couldn't keep himself awake. I watched his eyes droop with a little smile. Hopefully he wouldn't wake when the demon came. Hopefully, he'd drift peacefully away. Spirits, if there was one person in all the world I would never wish suffering upon, it was him.

The glow of blue sharpened into purples and pinks, and the golden disk of the sun peered over the horizon. I could see everything in my surroundings now. The alter sat atop a cliff face, and the forest all around was cleared away. The grasses were lush, and a walktrail led back to the treeline.

The light of day gave me strength. I hid Al's closed eyes to my chest, willing him to stay asleep. There was nothing else I could do.

A wave of heat swelled at my back, and I spun my head back in surprise. The only thing to find was a man, light of complexion but dark of hair, frowning at me. He snapped, and a stream of faery lights blazed toward me.

The ropes binding my brother's and my limbs burned to cinders, and a weight of dread pressed over me. I checked Al's wrists for any signs of burning. It was stupid, but it was the only thing I could think to do. One of us had to make it out of here alive, and I was going to make damn sure that Al had a fighting chance now there was a chance at all.

But I was the one who was awake. Maybe I could convince the demon to let Al go free. I couldn't fight in my condition. It was the only chance I would have. I turned, shielding Al's body behind me. I had nothing else to defend him with but my own, and I would do whatever it took. I couldn't let him die.

The fire demon held up his hands, showing his palms. "You're from the village beside the lake, are you not?"

I gulped. Would he go after the village even with a proper sacrifice? After a pause, I nodded.

The demon's expression turned... sympathetic? His lips narrowed, forming a small, tight smile. His eyes, though, now that I really looked at them, were the same deep blue that blanketed the world when the sun hid away. And, honestly, he didn't look that different from a human. His ears pointed at the ends, and he looked stronger than any man I'd ever seen.

But he'd also beckoned fire at the snap of his fingers. I tried to obstruct his view of Al more. There was no way I was going to let some demon get his claws into my brother!

"I'm not going to eat you," he rolled his eyes. "Nor will I burn you to ashes, or whatever it was that fool of an elder told you."

"There's no way I'll-" but then I thought about it. The village elder and my family had never gotten along. The village liked my parents, but the elder did not.

Then again, I was deciding between trusting the demon that I knew verses the actual one standing before me now who unbound me.

"Then, what the hell do you want?"

The demon sighed, his shoulders relaxing, though he still kept his hands bared. "I'd like to offer my help. If I understand correctly, you aren't welcome back in the village. I know of many other towns that are more... how should I say it? More considerate."

"And you would just take us there?"

"If you so wished."

I glanced back to Alphonse, weak and unconscious. I had to get him somewhere safe. And, regardless, the demon was right about one thing. We couldn't ever go back. I glared at the demon, "What's the catch?"

The demon's lips curled into a smile, "Only if you wish."

That hardly seemed... But, whatever. "Fine. Then, take us there."

"Even you wouldn't make it in the condition you're in, and if we don't nourish your lover, then he won't make it through to night."

"L-lover?" I sputtered. I shook my head. There were more important matters. "I don't have anything to give him."

"But I do," the demon said. "Do you think you can walk?"

I nodded.

"Would you be opposed to me carrying him?" he motioned to Al. "Even if you can walk, I don't think you'd make it all the way without collapsing if you bore his weight as well."

I chewed the inside of my cheek, tasting a drop of blood. He was right again, damnit.

"Fine," I said. I sat back on the alter, and watched the demon approach.

The demon pulled a tunic from a pack at his side and offered it to me. "I knew the elder was planning for another one of these rituals, but I wasn't expecting two of you."

"So, there is just this one?" I examined the cloth and he placed a belt over it.

"I'm afraid so."

I put it on Al.

The demon opened his arms, and for a burning second, I held Al to my chest as tight as I could muster. I couldn't trust a demon, could I? Did I have a choice?

The demon was hot against my skin as he brushed my hands aside to pick up Al. He tested my brother's weight, nodding once he got Al settled in his clutches.

I shook my head. _In his grasp_. With a tentative first step, I shifted off the alter, my bare feet digging into the soft earth.

Some part of me always figured that a place like this, an alter to a fire demon, would be craggy and barren. Looking at the demon, though, made me realize that no one would have use for a land like that. This ground was fertile. I could have tended a crop up here if I'd wanted. I considered the demon again.

Objectively, he didn't look evil. The way he held Al reminded me of how I carried him sometimes. The demon caught me staring and smiled.

"What are you names?" he asked.

"I'm Edward." There was something about introducing yourself while completely bare. I felt even more vulnerable than I had before. "My brother's name is Alphonse."

The demon arched a brow. "Brother? The two of you are very close."

What was this guy getting at? "Of course we are. I love him."

"Yet you balk at the notion of being lovers?"

"Well, uh..." I couldn't keep his gaze. "Anyway," crossed my arms, "what am I supposed to call you?"

"Why don't you answer my question first?" The demon grinned. "You can explain all the subtle nuances as we walk."

Ugh. He really wasn't human. No common decency! Then again, I wasn't exactly wearing anything...

He began off in a direction, and I matched his pace. He seemed to be holding himself back, and once I realized that, I knew I shouldn't do anything to upset him. He could run off with Al, and I'd never see either of them again.

"Maybe things are different for you," I said, trying to be civil. "We can't be like that. He's my brother."

"Why?" the demon asked.

"Why what?"

"Why can't you?"

"I just said!"

The demon frowned, and I bit my tongue.

"We can't _because_ we're brothers."

"As I see it," the demon rumbled, "the two of you have been driven out of your society. Why let its conventions bind you?"

"Because, that's..."

I found I didn't have an answer for that.

The demon continued, "The reason they call me a demon is because I've happened upon certain truths that they either won't accept or can't understand. I was once the same as any other human."

I looked him up and down. If he felt exposed because of it, it didn't matter. He wasn't the one without clothes!

I hadn't been wrong before. His ears were pointed, but that wasn't really so strange. And if he only had himself to rely upon, then of course he'd be strong enough to justify his build. But that didn't explain the fire. Or the excess heat radiating off him.

"And those truths allowed you to learn how to control fire?" I asked.

"In a manner of speaking, yes."

We walked a while in silence. Al's breathing evened as we went along, and I couldn't have been more relieved. If he slept until we got to... wherever it was we were going, then he'd have a much better time of things.

We reached a clearing walled by heavy brush, and the demon nodded me forward. "I'll need you to walk in front after this. There's a lot more branches in the pathway ahead than up to now."

I did as he asked, holding the path clear so that no scratches would marr at Al's skin. The walk became more of a trudge, and we inched our way through. At one point I asked, "Why don't you clear yourself a proper trail?"

"And allow the folk from your village to find my home?"

I was beginning to understand why no one could find the demon when they'd tried to hunt him.

When we came upon his home that afternoon, I was dead on my feet. I was covered in scratches, the bottoms of my feet were wrecked, but Al was no worse for wear. That made it all worth it.

The demon's home opened as he approached. He laid Al over a table and set about gathering odds and ends from all around the main room. At a certain point, I couldn't pay attention anymore. I sat on the edge of the table next to Al and brushed the hair out of his face.

He was calm in sleep, but now I willed him to wake up. To let me see his eyes and smile and let me know he'd be okay. I squeezed his hand, and ran my other palm along his cheek. He was warm, but not feverish. That was a comfort in itself.

"Here," the demon produced a bowl of stew under my nose. "You need to eat first, gain back your strength. Then you can help me wake Alphonse."

I salivated, animal hunger winning out over reasoning, and snatched up the bowl as his words made meaning in my mind. I scarfed it down, and the flavor of it brought tears to my eyes. I ate every bite and licked the bowl clean.

I held it out to the demon, "Is there more?" He smirked, but gave me another portion. I gave that the same enthusiasm as I had the first.

The demon laughed, rich and full of life, and I froze in place. I wiped my chin with the back of my hand, and, yeah, I'd made a complete mess of myself. The demon wet a rag and came over to clean my face. I nearly took the rag from him and did it myself, but the attention... I cursed myself, but it felt nice.

I looked him in the eyes, that midnight blue drawing me in like a moth to a flame. "You never did tell me your name."

"It's Roy," he smiled. No fangs, nothing off about it. Just a genuine smile. And an idea came to me.

"There's... there's no such thing as demons, are there?"

"No, there's no such thing as demons," he answered. He rubbed the rag over my cheek. "You came to the conclusion far quicker than the others I've had to rescue off that cliff."

"But," I said, "how did you do that this morning?"

"With your bonds?"

"Yeah."

His smile went sheepish, "The easiest word I could use would be 'magic,' but that's not exactly accurate." He ran the rag down the side of my neck. "I think you are wearing as much as you ate, Edward."

He voice saying my name made me shiver, and my shiver caused him to frown.

"We need to tend to your brother. Then we can address all these cuts you picked up today." He backed away and rinsed the rag, returning with a bowl of broth. "I need you to prop him up so I can get him to drink this."

I still felt weak from the days without food leading up to the altar, but it was a small thing to hug Al to my chest so that he was reclining against me. I rubbed my hands over his arms, happy to feel there was no loss of warmth.

Roy spoon fed Al every drop of broth in the bowl, sip by sip, and Al was out through all of it. I wanted to let him lay out on something soft. He'd heal better that way. When I glanced around, Roy looked up at me.

"You two will take my bed."

"What?" I blinked. "You can't do that!"

"I most certainly can. Besides, there are tasks I will need to see to tonight to ensure that no one will be able to follow our tracks." He set the bowl aside and motioned for me to lean Al toward him. "Let's get him settled, then I can patch you up."

I followed him to an adjoining room, and at the center of it was the largest bed I'd ever seen! It was enough for a whole family with a half dozen kids!

Roy cradled Al's head as he set him over the blankets. It was much warmer in this room, and I saw why. A large hearth nestled into the wall, and within it a fire burned. Beside it was a wash tub with a spigot from outside fitted over it. Despite how out of the way Roy's home was, it had luxuries my own hadn't.

Well, I could hardly call it "home" anymore.

Roy beckoned me to the tub, directing me to get inside. "I'd wash your brother as well, but he's not got a speck of dirt on him." He raised a brow at me.

"They, uh, forced us to bathe before they left us up there," I explained. The urge to undress was still there even though I'd spent the entirety of my day wandering around naked.

Roy's appraisal of my body wasn't doing me any favors either. I climbed into the tub.

"I'm not doing much better than you are now, in that regard," Roy said. I could feel his eyes still scouring my frame. "I'd rather not waste water, either."

I knew it. There was a catch. I shot a glare at him, but his attention was focused on the spigot. He turned a knob, and warm water gushed over me. Warm water! My rage was doused by wonder.

"How do you...?"

"I ran the pipe for the water through the mantle of the fireplace. It is far more pleasant, wouldn't you agree?" He smiled at his own cleverness. Right. This guy was clever, but I'd figured out something he'd wanted. It had something to do with me.

"You said you'd take Al and me to another city?"

"I said I'd take you only if you wished it. You are quite welcome to stay as long as you like." He stood and began to disrobe, and I stared at the rising water. "Why do you ask?"

"What do I have to exchange for it?"

His brow furled in confusion. "Exchange?"

"Yeah. You didn't have to do any of this. What are you expecting out of me in payment?" I wasn't about to give him any ideas by saying "us." He could take advantage of Al as he was, and Al's chances wouldn't be much better even at full strength.

"Pardon me, but maybe I'm confused," Roy tilted his chin up a degree. "Did I not mention before that this is not the first time I've aided that village's sacrifices in escaping? Did you see in my home any signs of prior struggles or maybe outside the freshly turned earth of newly packed graves?"

I blushed and shook my head. He was right again, damnit.

"Then, is it that you are so eager to be on your way that you would risk not only your own well being, but that of your lover's as well?"

My cheeks flared, "I already told you he's not my-"

Roy shut me up with a look. He sighed, shedding his clothes and hanging them over a the back of a chair.

His body was toned from obvious labor. Each motion was a mesmerizing ripple of muscles, and I wasn't sure if he was putting me under a spell. He rested one hand on the edge of the tub and considered me before speaking. "No, I suppose he isn't. But I think that is only because the idea never occured to either of you."

I wanted to lower my eyes from his, but his body was right there, and I didn't know why it was effecting me so strongly. It wasn't like I hadn't seen a naked man before.

"Tell me, have you ever laid with another?"

I swallowed, shaking my head.

"I watched the way you held him, you know," he leaned down. He cupped his palm over my temple, sliding it down to my cheek. "You look at him the same way I've seen in those rare few that are truly in love."

My breath went shallow and quick. What was happening? I knew he wanted something from me, something from my body, but he was hitting on something I'd not even understood myself. And what was worse was that he was picking it apart so that anyone with eyes could see!

"You've been prancing about me all day as free and naked as a stag, and yet you don't know that you've been robbed of a knowledge that would open up an entirely new world for you to explore."

The heat swelling inside me was making me delirious. His thumb brushed apart my lips, and I panted as urges I'd only felt in passing swarmed through every vein in my body.

"I would give all of my knowledge to you, if only you wish for me to show it to you." He carded his fingers into my hair, tilting my head back so that all I could see was midnight blue.

"Please," I gasped, overcome by a desire entirely foreign to me, "please, I want you to show me!"

He smiled and closed the gap between us with his lips.

A fire lit within me, and I wanted nothing more than to fan it hotter. He stepped into the tub, settling on his knees between mine. His kiss sealed our lips, and his tongue prompted me to open to him. He glided inside, and I wrapped my arms over his shoulders.

He sat back and drew me onto his lap. I could feel his manhood slide hard and firm against mine, and some dark desire that lurked the shadows of my mind longed to grind against him. His tongue pressed the roof of my mouth as he embraced me to his chest.

Every part of me was on fire. The water cradled everywhere that Roy had yet to reach, but it was quickly unable to keep up. Roy coiled his fingers around my length, dragging up and down lazily, like there wasn't some kind of spirit welling up inside me, screaming to be set loose.

Roy trailed attention down my throat, and I couldn't keep myself contained. I moaned at each new sensation, each new glide of his hands.

"Just think," he murmured into my skin. "How good this feels is just a piece, Edward." His thumb circled the tip of my shaft and I clung to him. My world was near to shattering, and he tells me that this isn't the whole of it? "And how good you feel now," he nipped at my ear, "you can give to Alphonse."

I felt something coil tight in my belly, and Roy's fingers brushed against my hole. I writhed in his grasp, a bolt of lightning shooting out from within me.

Roy smoothed his hands over my back as I felt myself lose control of my body. My limbs went limp, and I rested my head on his shoulder.

He kissed my hair, and I could feel him smile. "Would you like to continue?"

How much more could there possibly be? I wanted all of it, however much I could learn. I wanted to give this pleasure to Al with my own hands, to kiss him and give him every happiness I could provide.

He was rigid against my stomach. He was so warm, and I nuzzled closer to absorb some of it. From my angle, I could see Al sleeping. His chest rose and fell, and my heart squeezed in my chest. How could I have been so oblivious?

"Everything," I said. I leaned back just enough to catch his eyes. "I want you to teach me everything."

There was a gleam to his gaze that I could appreciate. He smirked, "That encompasses quite a deal of ground. It will take time."

"I don't exactly have anywhere else to be."

"And if dear Alphonse decides he too wishes to learn how better to traverse your body from me? What then?"

A vision of Al in my place nearly made me scream in fury, but, then, what about when he discovered that I'd learned of these things from the same supposed demon who's alter we were left to die upon? He would be livid! But if we both...

"There's no reason why we can't both learn at the same time," I grumbled. Before he could open his mouth to retort, I said, "This time is different. And he's still here, he's just exhausted."

Roy chuckled. "So you'd watch as I gave him the same lesson you are learning now? Or," he dipped his tongue in my ear, holding me tight as I shuddered. "Or would you help me to bring him to even greater heights?"

"And those," I gasped, "might be?"

"Let me demonstrate?"

"Please," I thrummed in excitement.

Roy turned off the flow of water and dabbed his fingers into a jar. They came out glistening in a thick oil. "You'll need to have patience, or you will get hurt."

I nodded, though I had no idea what to expect. He kissed my cheek.

"Sit up on your knees and hold on to me," he said. I did, and his oiled hand pressed on my hole. Instead of the weak pressure from before, he teased at it, baring down further with a rhythm. What was more was that it felt wonderful!

I didn't so much hold on to him as clung to him. My hips acted of their own accord, shifting back to meet his touch. He murmured praises, "Yes, just like that, relax against it."

And then his finger dove inside me. I felt a rush like nothing I'd ever experienced. It was so strange and perfect.

He retreated and pushed in again, and I bit down on his shoulder to keep from screaming. He growled, "Yes! Edward, yes!" and I bit down harder.

Another finger pressed in upon me, and I bucked my hips back, eager to know just how good this could make me feel. They stretched at my hole, and I couldn't stop moving with Roy's will.

"You're so good for me," Roy groaned. "You're gorgeous like this. I want you so badly, Edward."

Wants me? My thoughts dissolved as a third digit wormed its way inside. I choked back a sob. It felt so good. I was stretched in a way that left me wanting. It wasn't enough, and yet it was so much!

"Roy, please!" I begged. I didn't even know what I was begging for. "Please, more! More!"

His chest heaved against my own, and he pulled one of my hands free and dipped it into the jar. Oil slicked over my hand, and he sat me back on my knees, still reaching around me to toy at my opening. He curled my hand around his hardness. "Stroke me, Edward, like I did for you."

The girth of him filled my hand. I knew the feel of my own, but his was larger by far and firm as stone. I tightened my fist and his head leaned back on the edge of the tub. I knew how good he'd made me feel earlier, and I pumped my grip over his shaft. He smiled dreamily, then pulled me to him and kissed me, pinching my jaw open as he pushed his fingers in me once more.

His hand pulled away, and I felt utterly empty. His smile never wavered. "Do you know what happens next?"

I could venture a guess, but I gulped at the very idea. "You'll," I stammered, "you're going to get inside me."

"You like my fingers inside you, right?"

I nodded.

He held his fingers up for me to inspect. "Now think of how good it's going to feel when you're filled with me."

I felt hollow without his hand pushing at my hole. The thought of being full was more than a little enticing.

"Come a little closer." He laid his grip on my waist. I moved with him, feeling the tip of him as it brushed against my sac. I leaned my chest to his, and he said, "I want you to take hold of me and put me inside you."

I blushed. Even with all we'd done, that seemed just so intimate. My hand trembled as I reached behind me and wrapped around him.

"Take your time as you bare down," he soothed.

I lined the crown of him to my entrance and lowered myself enough for him to breach inside.

I gasped. He was far, far larger than his fingers. I rose just a hair, then down a little further. The oil made him glide in easily, and the head of his arousal slipped into me.

My hands latched out to the walls of the tub. Roy pressed his lips to every spot he could reach, "You're doing so well! Take your time, it feels so good, you taking me in."

I basked in his words, wanting to take him all the way inside. I continued working my way down his manhood, rising by fractions before falling past where I'd been.

My eyes fell on Al, and a moan escaped me. I wanted to feel him inside me like this. I wanted to know just how it felt to push into his body and make him shiver like I was right then. Would he like it if Roy showed him how, or would he rather I be the one to touch him and stroke his skin and make him cry out in bliss?

There was nowhere further to go down, and Roy held my hips in place, buried within me. He panted as I had, as I was doing, and I kissed him.

I was so incredibly full. Roy licked his way into my mouth, and I couldn't feel anything but him and his touch.

He picked me up by my hind, and I gasped as he dropped me back down.

"You like this?" Roy did it again and again before I could finally cry out "Yes!"

I couldn't imagine my life now without this glorious surge of pleasure. It filled me as surely as Roy did, solid and heavy and throbbing.

"I want to see you when you ride Alphonse for the first time. I want to see you look at him with that same look I saw in you before," Roy growled and slid his arms under my knees, locking his elbows with them and taking me into his hold.

He drilled into me, harder with each thrust. I threw my arms around him, my length trapped between our bellies, grinding on Roy's abdomen.

"Edward," he hissed, "I'm so close!"

I looked to Al again. I thought of him pounding into me, praising me with his sweet words. I thought of kissing him when he woke up.

Roy released within me, and spots sparkled in my vision as my pleasure shot out of me, streaking Roy's chest.

I fell against him, still seated to the hilt of him, and fought off unconsciousness.

As Roy's arousal waned, so too did the satisfying stretch within me. He lifted me once more, and our bodies separated. He frowned at the water, looking over the edge of the tub. We'd splashed a good amount of it onto the floor, and what remained in the tub was hardly clean.

He sighed, pulling at a drain stopper. The water receded, and he resealed the drain before refilling the bath.

The freshly warm water worked wonders. I hadn't realized I was sore, but the water soothed away the aches. Roy watched me, but I closed my eyes. I had never felt so nice. My body tingled in sluggish delight, and the only thing that kept me from falling asleep right there was that I wanted to be as close to Al as I could get before I did.

As we cleaned ourselves, Roy inspected the cuts I'd collected on our walk. They weren't particularly bad, but he insisted they would need a healing salve. He set me down on a soft patch of grass outside and tended to each one.

He redressed and donned his pack once more. With a smile, he said, "I'll take care of our tracks. I don't want the villagers following us here."

"When will you return?"

"After dark, likely. We weren't exactly inconspicuous."

I nodded, catching how his gaze lingered on my form.

He turned, his hands waving in odd circles that hung patterns in the air. "Take care of your dear Alphonse until then. He shouldn't be asleep much longer."

A sheet of fire materialized beside him, overcame him, and in seconds, he had disappeared. The grass he had been standing on was burned to cinders, but a circle of mushrooms grew around it as I watched. Within minutes, the grass was restored, and I suddenly remembered scarfing down a number of mushrooms in the stew.

I dried myself in the last rays of the sun before joining Al on the bed. I still didn't have a stitch of clothing to my name, but that bothered me far less now than it had when all my belongings had been stripped away at the center of the village with all those eyes upon me. Upon Al.

I checked his breathing, and once I was satisfied, I stretched out beside him. I turned over, wishing nothing more than for Al to wake up refreshed. Maybe there was something special, too, in the broth Roy had fed to him. I held his hand in mine and pressed my brow to his knuckles.

It was then that I made a vow. Never again would I let Al come to harm like this. I would shield him from whatever hardships lay ahead, and I would love him with every fiber of my being.

"Now if you'd only wake up so that I could tell you how much I love you..."

His hand squeezed in mine and I looked up. He smiled, groggy, and relief flooded out of me in a rush. Yeah. Everything was going to be just fine.


End file.
